Innocence and Sins
by thrillchillkill
Summary: When running a asylum sometimes you need a little love, and Jude turns to innocent Mary Eunice to find it. Will their love survive the insanity? Sister Jude x Mary Eunice
1. Chapter 1

A/N I love this ship. I really think there should be more fan fictions about it.

Mary Eunice McKee was called to sister Jude's office. As she walked all the other nuns stared and talked gossip. The shy nun tried not to listen because it was idiotic to do so. Sister Jude had told her this herself.

She got to the office and knocked. Sister Jude opened and smiled. "Come in sister.",she said in a calm tone. Mary Eunice stepped in and smiled as Jude closed the door,"Oh Judy, I've been thinking of you all day." she said quietly as Jude embraced her. Jude leaned in and kissed her lips. She truly loved her.

At first Mary Eunice was like the daughter she had never had. Then they fell in love. Jude knew it was sin, but she didn't care. She loved her, with all her might. Mary looked into her eyes and saw this love,and she felt the same. Jude did not want to leave the embrace but she had to.

"Sister we must hide our feelings,you know this." Jude was pained to say this.

"I know, Judy." Mary Eunice said under her breath.

Jude saw pain in the younger nun's eyes and quietly whispered,"Come here tonight and we can spend time without suspicion." As she said this the younger nun's eyes lit up.

"Of course sister!" She loved her so much.

The shy nun turned and left her lover's office. Jude couldn't figure out why she had fallen for her. Was her transformation a lie? Was redemption a lie? She hated this,but her feelings couldn't lie. This nun had her heart. More than the monsignor ever did. She sighed and went about her daily tasks.

As Mary walked the halls she knew that Jude was her true love."Like a fairy tale," She giggled under her breath."What is?" said.

Mary Eunice had not seen him behind her,"Oh nothing."

"Well that's fine sister. Will you come help me in my lab soon?" He said smiling. He had his own plans.

"Of course, Doctor." She said to him. Still thinking of Jude.

They both parted and the young nun wondered why he had needed her help. Of all people, _her._ Then she remembered. His creatures.

Miss Winters arrived around the expected time and Mary Eunice took the time to show her to the older nun's office.

"Sister Jude calls this her 'stairway to heaven'. She took such pride in Jude.

Jude had been doing rounds and found the feeble minded, lust-filled, Shelly. She chose to punish her by shaving some of her hair,when her beloved Mary Eunice burst in with Miss Winters.

"The lady reporters here-" She stopped seeing Jude mid-punishment.

"Told you I would come find you, Sister Mary Eunice. Brush yourself off, Shelly."

"Do you think I'm full of shame and regret for what I've done now, Sister? You could shave me bald as a cue ball, and I'll still be the hottest tamale in this joint." Her insolence disgusted Jude.

"Take her to the common room so the others can witness her newfound immaculacy. And next time, knock." She chose to chastise her as to not seem abnormal . Of couse, her doors were _always_ open to the sister.

"Remind me of your name." She had a bad feeling about this reporter.

"Lana. Lana Winters. Can I ask what Shelley did? I assume you were punishing her for something." Lana said and Jude knew instantaneously, _she is too nosy for her own good_ , Jude thought.

"I assumed you were here to do a story on our bakery." She retorted not wanting to give _any_ secrets of Briarcliff away to her.

"Oh, believe me, no one loves that molasses bread more than I do. I toast it for my breakfast every single morning." The reporter said with a smile.

"Shelley was brought to us having been given the preposterous diagnosis by a psychiatrist comparing her to a wood nymph." Jude said giving the lady reporter some of the information she craved.

"You mean a nymphomaniac?" The young brunette questioned. _Same thing in my book,_ The older nun thought to her self.

"Just more nonsense from the charlatans. That young woman is a victim of her own lust. There's no other name for it. Mental illness is the fashionable explanation for sin. You said your name's Lana? After the movie star? Now there's a train wreck of a soul. Jennifer Jones, however, there's a true lady. You've seen Song of Bernadette?" She voiced, in a way, most of what she was thinking at that moment.

"Oh, it's a classic." The reporter ignored the fact she had just been insulted.

Jude wanted to rave about the film but she was uncomfortable,"Yeah." Lana changed the subject accordingly,"But at Briarcliff, I hear you're the true star."

"Oh, no, not me. The monsignor, Timothy Howard. He's the real visionary. Sit down. You make me nervous. You know what this place was just two years ago? A hellhole!" _All_ of what she said was true.

"And I'm told the bakery was your idea." Lana knew why she was here,and had to stick to the story topic. No matter how boring it was.

"It was, but it was based on his philosophy. Well, write it down. He believes the tonic for a diseased mind lies in the three 'P's: productivity, prayer, and purification. The bakery's just the tip of the iceberg. Oh, we have such dreams for this place." She was glad to hear the reporter had gotten back on topic.

"Are all your patients remanded here by the state?" It didn't seem like it, the brunette thought.

"Not all. The monsignor's a man of charity. You know where most of our wards come from? The ghetto." _He really was a man of charity,_ the older nun thought.

At that moment her beloved Mary Eunice walked in,"They said to tell you that the... Oh, I didn't knock. I'm sorry, Sister." Jude didn't care weather she knocked or not, and was kinda sad to see the young nun in concern about it, really taking it to heart.

She got right to the point though,"You were sent to tell me what?" The young nun hesitated in front of the lady reporter,"Sent to tell you..."

"What?" Jude was getting annoyed.

"The bad person will arrive any minute." The younger nun was quite scared of him.

"Thank you, Sister. Well, are we ready for our bakery tour?" Sister Jude said ready to get this over with the lady reporter.

"She's talking about the maniac, the killer of those women, isn't she? Bloody Face" Miss Winters was more interested in the murderer more than the bakery, and it was clear.

"Bloody Face?" Jude knew exactly who he was.

"An eyewitness caught a glimpse of him leaving one of the crime scenes wearing a mask, which appeared to be made of human flesh. I heard he's going to be admitted here today. Is there any way I can meet him? The reporter's eyes glimmered with intrigue.

"You're not in the least bit interested in our good works." Jude said what she knew the whole time.

"Our town's in a collective panic. This maniac is decapitating women, three of them so far." She desperately wanted the sister to let her see him. This would be the big break she had been waiting for.

"I see you for exactly who you are." Jude was getting quite annoyed with the reporter.

"Three minutes. Give me three minutes with him, and I swear to God I will write an amazing..." She was cut off by Jude who was appalled that she used god's name in vain.

"Swear to God?! It's rich coming from you." Jude was putting up a wall. She did this often, jumping to brazen conclusions when people questioned her, or irritated her.

"People want to understand what's in the mind of someone like him." Lana was trying to keep her cool when the nun was almost breathing down her neck.

"There's not a pious bone in your body." Jude continued her little rant about how Lana didn't care about god.

The lady reporter thought, _ha this will shake her up_ ,"Where's the harm in that?" She said directly disrespecting the older nun.

"You're out of your depth, Miss Lana Banana. You want a story? Write this down. Your killer is being turned over to us by the authorities until it is determined whether he is fit to stand trial." Jude said coldly.

A/N : That's chapter 1! If anyone wants I can keep writing about this! I kinda have plans for more chapters, so I'm willing to keep writing. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it always helps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I decided to write more even though there has been some witers block. AHS is not mine, I own nothing. Also thanks for the lovely reviews! Sorry for the wait!

Jude was staring at the sleeping murderer with eyes full of intent, _he is a evil man_ , she thought. She condemed herelf not to say worse considering she was now a women of god. He woke up. Jude knew he was to wake up at any given moment and she would be there to give him a, _rightful_ ,welcoming. The young man awoke.

"It's an ordeal, I know - our check-in procedures. Though, not a patch on what you put your victims through."

"I didn't kill anybody." The man,Kit Walker had been acoused of killing his wife and two other women. He didn't. He couldn't have. _I would never hurt Alma,_ he thought.

"The guards have given you over to my care. Not for correction, but for storage while they weigh your fate. This is not a meat locker. Here, you will repent for your crimes to the only judge that matters: the Almighty God." She spoke calmly, and brutilly at the same time.

"There is no God. Not a God who would create the things I saw." _I saw those creatures_ , _I must have,_ he thought.

"Your story about little green men? No, never will do here." She said with a calm facade. _I hate a liar, much less one who lies about murdering,_ she thought.

"They weren't human. They were monsters."

Jude had met _plenty_ of human monsters,"All monsters are human. You're a monster. I wonder... did her dark meat slide off the bone any easier than your other victims?" She had gone too far. Kit imediently spit in her face, he had had enough.

The nun wiped it off calmly and said,"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that." And with that she brought the new patient to her office, and as payment for that spit, she lashed him with a cane. Then she sent him to the comon room. The thoughts going through her mind were spirilling, mixed and divided. Half were pious and restricting, True to her religous demeaner. The other thoughts were dirty and raunchy. Mostly about Mary Eunice. As she had been caning the young man, she thought about caning her mistress. After letting the young man leave she prayed for her voulger sins.

"Loving Mother of the Redeemer,Gate of heaven, star of the sea,Assist your people of have fallen yet strive to rise the wonderment of nature you bore your Creator,yet remained a virgin after as who received Gabriel's joyful greeting,have pity on us poor sinners." She sat in silence for a few moments, hoping to feel better about her terrible thoughts. She stood when she was notified about a fight in the common room." I knew Kit Walker was going to be trouble." She murmured before going to clean up the mess with two workers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the night droned on Mary Eunice got more and more excited about seeing Jude later on. She couldn't help smilieing,but no one questioned it because it was the young nun's nature. Though they thought it was because of the power of christ, it was because of her devotion to the older nun.

She walked quickly strode over to her lover's office. She was about to turn the door nob when she rembered to knock. Jude had been reading her bible,as there was little other mental stimulation in the facility. When she had heard the knock she was confused.

 _Who would it be now?_ _Her love?_ She thought as she put her reading down and said,"Come in." She had been pleasently surpised to see that it had been Mary Eunice who walked in.

"Mary," She said with a smile,"What a pleasent surprise." Then she wispered,"I didn't know you would be coming at this hour."

"Sister, you asked me to come." Mary Eunice looked toward her clearly confused. Jude gave her a longing look and mouthed _Close the door_ , Mary Eunice quickly nodded and obliged,forgetting that she had left it open.

Now that the door was closed Jude rose and gave a hug to Mary Eunice and gave a kiss on her cheek."I'm glad you came, I was getting slightly worried." Only Mary Eunice could have her cold barrier diminish. A warm summer,she was,in the cold winter that was Jude's life.

"Sister, _Judy_ , you know I wouldn't miss this for anything,and its only 7:00."

"Yes,but most inmates are already in their quarters eating dinner."

Mary Eunice hugged her again, and watched as Jude gestured for her to sit down in a chair next to her's. Their relationship was playful flirting mostly. At one time Mary Eunice saw Jude as the religous mother who was willing to protect her,the one she never really got to have. But over time in developed into a love,though the mothering was still there.

She sat beside Jude and she whispered, still afraid someone might hear them,"Jude I'm so happy I have time to finally talk to you."

"Yes Mary Eunice,I've missed you all day. That reporter, Lana I beleive. Is not to be trusted. She is looking for a much better story than our bakery." She sighed, clearly very stressed."Then our new inmate Kit Walker,Bloodyface, was causing a rukus,needing a lashing _and_ caused a fight on his first day in our institution."

"Well that's quite absurd,some don't cause that much trouble in one day."

"I know. He caused me a lot of extra work." Jude leaned over her desk, since she was at the front of it, to reach a glass of water she had.

"Where is he now?" Mary Eunice inquired, very intrested in a possibillity of distress for her or Jude.

"He is in solitary confinement,"She took another sip of water."Good thing too. He causes too much comotion"

"Well he is a murderer..."Mary Eunice was almost instantaneously cut off by Jude."Mary Eunice, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not the sin that brought them here that matters, its the rehabilitation and conection to God that they astablish."

"A conection to a God who doesn't support our relationship..."

"Mary Eunice if you have a problem with the way I run things,well, take it up with me. Or better yet, Our lord and saviour." In the last 15 years Jude had devoted helself to Jesus,but when this young nun came in the picture, she was begining to loose her belifes,and she saw the young nun loosing her belief as well.

The young nun was silent looking down at her lap. She was afraid to speak more of her points, as Jude was quite stuborn about her beliefs, though Mary Eunice never knew why she was so strict in beleiving them. _Well she is a nun,_ part of her thought, _Mabey her mother was a die heart Christian and Judy pushed her religon away and when she died she was so grief stricken..._

Jude was feeling sorry for her little outburst and interupted Mary's thoughts with an apology.

"I'm sorry Mary, I've only been very stressted lately. How was your day?" She inquired to the nun, who had seemed to be zooming out into her own mind.

"It wasn't much Judy, just small things here and there. Judy its 7:30 I should probably get going." She kissed Jude and walked out of her office. Jude sighed, as her most beloved compainion had left so much earlier than expected. She rose,moved her water back across the desk and moved the two other chairs out of the way.

As Mary Eunice walked into the hallway, she was greeted by Arden."Hello Sister. quite late to be roaming the halls, isn't it?"

"Yes, well...Um you see,"Mary was toung-tied and couldn't think of a excus.

"Sister would you mind helping me out with somthing in my lab?"

"Oh of course ." She smiled as the two walked back to the docter's lab, with much work to do.


End file.
